Soul Shredder
by Ghostboy814
Summary: We all know that anyone who gets struck by the Fright Knight's blade is transported to a dimension where their worst fears come to life. Here's what a few of those dimensions would look like. Published in honor of Halloween.
1. Sam

I talked with a couple of people about collaborating for this, since it's been in my mind for a good several months now, but it never really got off the ground. I really wanted to get this out, though, so I'm publishing the first three chapters tonight.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

There was an odd popping noise, and suddenly I was standing in a grassy meadow. I don't know how I got here; less then a minute ago Danny was fighting the Fright Knight, and then…I somehow appeared here.

After a couple of minutes of wandering around the meadow, some animals came up to me. Being the animal lover I am, I was of course ecstatic that they didn't think of me as a threat and had decided to approach me. There were a couple of rabbits and a few lambs. All of a sudden, the animals began shaking violently. I knelt down next to one, simultaneously trying to comfort it and find out what was the matter, when all of a sudden there was a flash and where the lamb was standing, there was a bloody lamb chop. I screamed, horrified at what had happened and disgusted at the blood on my hands and skirt. There was another set of flashes and every animal around me had turned into a bloody piece of meat. I held back from vomiting and instead turned tail and ran. I crossed over a knoll and saw, of all things, Danny. He was in his human form, so I figured that he'd finished beating the pumpkin guts out of the Fright Knight.

"Danny, you have to help me!" I exhorted him as I desperately clung to his shirt. Then, for some unknown reason, he pushed me away.

"Danny?" I asked, choking back a sob. "What's that matter?"

"What's the matter? WHAT'S THE MATTER? You're the matter, Sam!" He yelled.

"Me? What did I do?" I shouted back.

"I found out that you had a crush on me," he stated flatly.

"Yeah, so…" I prompted him, though fearful of where this was going.

"So best friends aren't supposed to crush on best friends!" He practically shouted in my face.

"Danny…I'm sorry…I didn't do it on purpose…" I tried to say as tears began falling down my face. He turned away.

"Get away, Sam," he growled. I tentatively put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, or get him to listen to me at the very least.

"I SAID GET AWAY!" He shouted. As he spun around to face me, his eyes were glowing bright green. Now sobbing openly, I spun around and began running in the opposite direction. I vaguely took note of the fact that I was heading back to the bloody chunks of meat that were once animals, but I didn't care. Even that was better than what had just happened. Before I could even get there, though, I ran into someone else, someone even worse.

"Mom? Dad?" I questioned. How on earth had they gotten here?

"Sammykins, we bought a present for you!" My mother exclaimed. "It's come all the way from London. Isn't that fantastic?"

"It'll look really swell on you, Sammykins!" My dad added as he held out a horrid pink, frilly, floral-print dress. I took a step back.

"No. Way." I stated plainly. Before they could get in another word, I had made a sharp left and sprinted as fast as I could away from them. Suddenly I found it hard to walk. I looked down and almost stopped running in shock. I was wearing the dress. Someway, somehow, they had gotten the dress on me. I picked up the skirts of the dress and continued sprinting. _Okay_, I reasoned, _even if I'm wearing this stupid dress, if they don't see me in it then I'm okay_.

A little while after that I had crossed another grassy knoll and on the other end was Tucker. I breathed a sigh of relief. Even if Danny had rejected me, there's no way that Tuck would.

"Tucker, something's wrong," I gasped as I came to a halt in front of him.

"Yeah, I know." He replied as his eyes traveled up and down my body, inspecting the horrid dress I was wearing. "The Sam I know would never wear something like that. I thought you were an individual, Sam. I guess I thought wrong." He turned to walk away. I tried to protest; I tried to shout at him and yell that it wasn't my choice, my parents forced me to wear it, that Danny…I didn't have time to finish the thought as tears began streaking down my face once again. I continued running.

Due to the fact that I was sobbing uncontrollably, my vision was incredibly blurry and I barely registered the fact that the meadow I was standing on had shifted to tile. Once it did register, I looked up and found myself in the last place I ever wanted to be at the moment. Casper High. I was crying like a baby, ruining my eyeliner, venting un-Goth emotion, and worst of all, wearing a pink, floral-pattern dress. I felt like I could punch the next person I saw into next week. As if it was the first thing to go right all night, I turned a corner and ran into Dash and the football team, fully expecting a cascade of jeers and insults to come raining down on me.

"Hey, looking good, girl!"

"Rawr!"

"Wanna come see a flick with me this Saturday?"

"How about that party at Kwan's place Friday night? I hear the couch is available."

This I didn't expect. I decided that they were probably only pretending to say things like that to get me angry. Suddenly, one of them pinched my rear end. That was too far. I spun around, my long, wavy, black hair getting in my face. Wait a minute, long, wavy, black hair? Since when do I wear my hair long? And, I noted for the first time, since when did this dress begin feeling tight around the chest and rear areas? I sprinted to the girls' locker room and went to the bathroom where there were mirrors. I stood in front of the sink.

And saw Paulina looking back at me.

It was at this point that I fainted.


	2. Vlad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

Where was I? Everything is warm and cozy…almost like a bed. But it doesn't feel like my bed at home. And it isn't a hotel bed; I would know if I had a conference scheduled, and even if I was abroad I would be able to recognize a hotel bed if I suddenly woke up in one.

"Happy birthday, Dad!" I heard someone shout. Funny, that voice sounded just like…but it couldn't be…could it?

Daniel burst into the room carrying a present nearly as big as himself, with Jazzmine not far behind. I knew I recognized his voice! But that meant…he was calling _me_ his father! I nearly wept with joy!

"I know you've wanted this for a long time, Dad, so I ordered it from the National Ghost Research Society months ago and kept it hidden." I raised an eyebrow, but thankfully accepted the present anyway. I first opened the card. It read:

_Dear Dad,_

_Happy birthday! Mom, Jazz, and I all wish you a very happy birthday and hope that this coming year will be even better than the last one!_

_Sincerely,_

Danny 

I unwrapped the present and took the box out of the wrapping paper. The box was plain brown, except for a piece of paper taped to the front that read 'what happens when a ghost hunter isn't careful'. I opened the box and, for the second time that morning, nearly wept with joy. Inside was a charred, blackened orange HAZMAT suit. Obviously the Idiot's. I had Daniel and Jazzmine as my own children, and Jack was dead! There was only one thing possible that could make this day better.

"Mmm…" I heard come from the lump lying next to me on the bed. _YES!_ I screamed inside of my head. I had Maddie! I had now obtained everything I had ever wanted! Save for the Green Bay Packers, obviously, but they would cave and take my offer given time. Especially after I overshadowed the mayor of Green Bay. I felt the covers begin to stir.

"I think we'll leave you two alone," Daniel said as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Danny, that's gross!" Jazzmine yelled. Daniel paused.

"You're right. I'm scarred for life now." Scratching his head, he led Jazzmine out of the room. _Smart boy_, I found myself thinking as I was now alone with my dearest Maddie.

"How are you feeling, my dear?"

"Fine…how about you? Happy birthday!" she said as she rose up from the covers. I blanched.

"Maddie? Are you sure you're feeling okay?" I was confused. Maddie had apparently lost her lithe form. In fact, she was looking positively rotund. She caught my eyes hovering over her abdominal region and she began sobbing.

"Don't you even think about saying it!" She snapped. "Especially since you were the one who suggested that I try eating fudge!"

"You don't think you could even try to lose a little weight?" I suggested.

"That's it!" She shouted. "I'm sick and tired of you trying to make me change who I am!" She leaped out of bed and began shoving things into a suitcase.

"Maddie, dear? What are you doing?" I asked, now beginning to panic.

"I'm going to my sister's. Maybe _she_ can appreciate me," she all but shouted at me, and before I knew it she was downstairs. She left the house and drove away in that infernal contraption she, the Idiot, Daniel, and Jazzmine had brought to my college reunion. The Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, or some other nonsense. I crouched down and built up my ghost energy in order to morph into Plasmius and give chase. Nothing happened. I tried again. Nothing. Jazzmine was in the kitchen giving me funny looks.

"Dads' acting a little loopy today," I heard Daniel whisper to her. She nodded. I stalked up to my bedroom, enraged, sad, and above all, confused. I went into the bathroom, thinking that a cold shower would calm me down. It was then that I saw what would forever leave me scarred for life.

I was looking at the reflection of Jack Fenton.

Although I would never admit it to anyone, the scream I uttered right before passing out sounded rather feminine.


	3. Paulina

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

I was confused. The Ghost Boy was flying at me at full speed, and I saw the shadow of a bigger ghost behind me. I turned around and saw a big knight ghost, and he was holding his sword up. I screamed just as he sliced my flawless skin with his sword, and blacked out. 

Everything was blurry when I woke up, but I was able to see enough to be able to tell that I was in my room. Obviously that whole thing was just a dream. It's a shame that I couldn't get closer to the Ghost Boy, though. I took a warm shower, thinking that I was just really tired, but my vision was still blurry when I got out. I shrugged to myself. I was pretty and popular; it didn't matter whether or not I could see. I brushed my teeth and picked out the usual skimpy outfit, and went downstairs for breakfast. I only had an apple. After all, the prettiest girl in school couldn't go around eating carbs this early in the morning!

"Honey, you left your glasses down here last night," my papa said as he handed me a pair of glasses. Wait, what? Glasses? Paluina Sanchez doesn't wear glasses. Nu-uh. That's for unpopular, loser geeks, like Foley or Mikey.

"I don't need glasses, papa!" I protested.

"Really? How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked as he held a hand up. I squinted as hard as I could.

"Three? Two? Four?" I guessed.

"One," he replied grimly. "You're wearing the glasses, Paulina." I sighed as I put them on. I guess I could always say that I broke a contact or something…but at least I could see. I looked down and gasped. Instead of the usual pink shirt, I was wearing a black one. Now I looked like that loser Foley _and_ that loser Manson. Great. Just great. I wanted to change, but I was going to be late for school, and Lancer said that popular or not, I had to have a detention if I was late one more time. So I headed out the door.

I felt horrible about myself as I walked to school. I decided not to have lunch today; maybe if I lost a pound or two people would forget about my horrid glasses and top. I felt an itch on my forehead and scratched it absently.

"Heh…nice glasses, Paulina," Dash smirked as I entered the building. In case you hadn't realized, the A-list was cutthroat. We were even nastier to each other than we were to everyone else, since we were constantly jockeying for position.

"Nice zit, too," Kwan added.

"Nice try, loser," I shot back. Kwan was always telling people that they had zits when they really didn't. I don't know what's up with him…

"No, seriously, Paulina," Star said. Now I was seriously worried. Star, my lackey, er, satellite, would _never_ lie to me. I took a look in her pocket mirror, which my shriek instantly broke. I had one. A zit. Right in the middle of my forehead, too. Before anything else could happen, though, we had our first class, math. We all walked into the room and sat at the back, as usual. All of a sudden,

"Paulina, could you please tell us the answer to the question?" The teacher asked, irritated. I squinted up at the board, thinking that this would just be another exercise in evading answering a question that I didn't know the answer to. Strangely enough, though, the problem seemed extremely simple. I was even able to solve it in my head.

"The answer is four over pi," I stated. Everyone turned around in their seats to look at me. "What?" I asked, irritated. "It wasn't a hard problem."

"Very good, Paulina," the teacher said, impressed.

"Geek," Dash whispered as I sat back down. I punched his arm.

Next period was gym. Usually I got out because I was a cheerleader, but today was fitness testing, so everyone had to go. Joy. I even tried to get out of the class by saying that I had glasses, but Ms. Tetzlaff said that it was okay, we were only running the mile so I could do it even while wearing glasses. Lovely. I changed into my gym clothes and did the mile just like everyone else. I got back to the locker room and discovered, to my horror, that my clothes were gone.

"Somebody stole my clothes!" I whined to Tetzlaff.

"So go to the lost and found!" She said.

"But…they only have ugly loser clothes!" I protested.

"March, young lady!" She shouted and pointed in the direction of the lost and found box. I walked over to it and shuddered at what I saw.

"There's a reason why these things stay lost…" I grumbled. The only halfway decent things in the entire box were a knee-length skirt with stripes and a plaid shirt. They didn't match, and they were both ugly as sin, but they were the only wearable things there.

When I left the locker room, everyone was staring at me. Not like before, when all the guys were staring at my body and drooling. Oh no, this was the bad kind of staring. They were looking at my horrible clothes, my zit, and my glasses. Then, the worst thing imaginable happened. The A-list came up to me.

"Sorry, Paulina, but we can't have you in our club if you're going to dress like that," Dash stated.

"So we're going to have to kick you out of the A-list," Kwan added.

"Loser," Star sneered at me before the three of them turned tail and walked away.

I couldn't believe it. I was out of the club. Me, the queen bee, the most popular and pretty girl in school, was out of the club.

It was lucky that Lancer and Ishiyama couldn't speak Spanish, otherwise the things I was yelling as I ran, crying, out of the school would've gotten me suspended for sure.

* * *

If you have any requests for characters, send them to me in a review and I'll try to get them in. I'm doing Danny last, though, since he's easily the most predicatable. 


	4. Valerie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

I came home from an uneventful day of school and work to find Daddy slamming shut the door of a rather large safe.

"Daddy? What's with the safe?" I asked. I hoped it was some new super-valuable invention from his office; if they were asking him to store it for them then it means that they're starting to respect him more.

"Valerie, I'm tired of this ghost hunting business. It's dangerous and you should be spending your time doing something more worthwhile. This is all of your weapons. Tomorrow it's being brought to Axion, where it's being stored in a high-security vault."

"But…Daddy…" I stammered, both surprised and shocked. "I thought you said it was okay…"

"I changed my mind. End of story." I glared at him, my surprise slowly being replaced by a rage I usually reserved for that Inviso-Bill _freak_. He thinks he's the boss of me…he thinks he knows what it's like, defending this town from those spooks…I guess I'll have to prove to him that I can be a ghost hunter, with or _without_ his approval. I stalked over to the balcony and stood outside.

"Valerie? What-"

"I'm sorry, Daddy," I growled, and the pink swirling sphere appeared around me and morphed me into my new suit, the one that I got right before going into outer space. Before he could say anything else, I'd dived off of the balcony and activated my jet sled. I brought the hover board in gear and blasted off into the night.

It wasn't long before my ghost sensor went off. I saw two blips on the right-hand side of my visor; one mid-level and the other high-level. Perfect. Inviso-Bill was trying to prove his innocence by fighting another of his kind. The townspeople are moronic to think that he's actually a hero for stopping them; for all they knew, he had a prior arrangement with the ghosts and only _pretended_ to fight them in order to trick them into liking him. After all, he'd staged the Ghost King's invasion only to make off with the Fenton's Ecto-Skeleton, didn't he? I felt a grin twist itself onto my face as I neared the two blips. I would take my anger at Daddy out on Phantom. Hello, misplaced aggression.

I neared Phantom as he launched an ecto-blast at the other ghost. I hadn't seen it yet, so I wasn't sure who the ghost kid's opponent was yet. The ghost kid didn't look too good; he was bleeding from several places and had a couple of knives sticking out of him. Darn, if he's already weak and injured, his beating would less enjoyable.

The other ghost came out from behind a warehouse, and I grimaced once I saw it. Skulker. That ghost that had trapped Phantom and me in the Ghost Zone and handcuffed us together. I actually had to work together with that _freak_ in order to get back home…I think I washed my jet sled about twenty times the next day just to get his Inviso-Bill-ness off of it.

I snapped out of the memory once Phantom trapped Skulker in that thermos of his. There was another reason why I wondered how the townspeople could possibly idolize him. He's a thief! I know for a fact that the Fentons have a device identical to that, so he must have stolen it from their lab!

Without bothering with any of that stupid witty banter, I shot him and scored a direct hit with my ecto-grenade launcher. He fell to the ground and got up shakily, then I shot him again. This time he was thrown back and he landed in the wall of one of the warehouses.

I caused my fists to glow with pink energy, thereby enhancing my strength and preventing him from phasing through my blows. I walked up to him and pulled him out of the wall by the front of his jumpsuit. The nerve of him…wearing a jumpsuit like that was a mockery of respectable ghost hunters such as the Fentons and myself. And furthermore, it made him look like some kind of superhero. Tch, like _he_ could ever be a hero.

"Valerie…please…" He begged. I ignored him. I drew my fist back and rammed it into his face. I felt a savage grin unfurl on my own face as I saw his begin bleeding green ectoplasm. Oh, but this felt _good!_ Even better than shooting him. I punched him again, and again, and again, each time feeling the anger ebbing away just a little more. I threw him down on the ground and yanked one of the knives in his leg out. Feeling infinite power rush through my veins, I bent down and thrust the blade right where his heart would be, in the center of that stupid DP emblem.

"Valerie…" he gasped, and then went limp. The visor covering my face lifted with a pneumatic hiss. I took some of the green blood gushing out of his chest in my fingertips, and rubbed it on my nose and cheeks like war paint.

"I told you, Phantom…I told you that one day I'd beat you, and finally I have…this is what you get for ruining my life." I stepped down on the blade, shoving it in further, and the ghost kid finally, finally stopped. I'd say he died, but obviously he was a ghost, so he couldn't have. Maybe his after-life ended…I don't know the details. But I destroyed him. And that's what matters.

Suddenly, a white ring appeared around his waist. Was this what happens to all ghosts once they've been destroyed? Apparently not. The ring split in two and each new ring traveled in opposite directions, and as it passed over Phantom it changed him into…

"No…" I murmured. There, on the ground, with a knife sticking into his heart, was Danny Fenton.

"NO!" I screamed. It couldn't be! It wasn't possible! There was NO FRICKING WAY that Danny could really be the ghost kid!

But then another side of my mind took over…maybe I was in so much shock that my normal stream of consciousness had overloaded and burned out, or something, because I was thinking very logically. Danny was never around when the ghost kid was. Fenton always ran away when a ghost attacked, and then Phantom would come in to save the day right after that. Wait a minute…Fenton? Phantom? They even _sound_ the same. And both of their first names are Danny…they even _look_ something alike; they have the same hair, and the same build…they're the same height, definitely, and around the same weight…they sound sort-of the same…Danny's parents are ghost hunters, so he's always being exposed to ghost energy…if anyone in Amity Park were to exhibit ghostly abilities, it would definitely be him…It had to be…there's no doubt about it…

Then the moment of logic went away and I was left with my raw emotions. I just killed my only friend. I sank to my knees. I just killed my only friend. I raised a shaking hand to my face and felt the blood, his blood, _Fenton's_ blood, on it. I just killed my only friend.

I let out a bloodcurdling scream and passed out, falling on top of his body. Danny's body.

I just killed my only friend.


	5. Jack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

Jack banged his head against the lab door. 

There had been a ghost, a powerful one, too, but right after Jack had seen the specter, he had somehow been transported back home. He wanted to go to the lab to get some weapons in order to take down the spook, but there was a sign on the door that read 'Out of Bounds: Fenton Foamer Explosion. That means you, Jack." He knew how angry Maddie would get if he entered the lab anyway, so he sulked into the kitchen. Jack Fenton knew of only one thing that could distract him from ghosts.

Fudge.

He began scouring the kitchen for the delicious treat. He looked high. He looked low. He looked in nooks. He looked in crannies. He even looked in the Fenton Storage Cube, which stored an unlimited amount of objects in an enclosed part of the Ghost Zone that was surrounded by a ghost shield. All one had to do was press the button on the side of the cube when the hole on top was facing the object in question, and _viola_. Unfortunately, nowhere in his patch of Ghost Zone could Jack find his precious fudge.

Absolutely sure that there was no fudge left anywhere in the house, or in the alternate dimension used for spare storage, he decided to expand his search. He left the house and hopped in the Fenton RV, and sped off towards the nearby Rocky Mountain Chocolate Factory. He entered the store with ecto-guns brandished, but then remembered why he'd come there in the first place and hid the guns away in his day-glo orange spandex.

"Excuse me, sir," he asked the man behind the counter. "But do you have any fudge?"

"Fudge?" the man asked, confused. "What's a fudge?" Jack stared at him silently for a moment. Then screeched like a little girl.

"What's a fudge? WHAT'S A FUDGE? Are you crazy, man?" Jack asked, enraged. Then, an idea struck him. There was no way any human could possibly not know what fudge was. This man _had _to be overshadowed. Jack gave the man shifty eyes as he slowly pulled out a small Jack'o'nine-tails.

"What's that thing?" The man asked nervously.

"Your worst nightmare, ghost," Jack replied, and immediately caught the man in the device's mechanical appendages. The device zapped the man.

"Hey, ow, that hurts!" He yelled.

"That's only what you want me to think, ghost," Jack spat. "Everyone knows that ghosts can't feel pain." The man shrieked, and smoke began rising from him.

"The ghost should have come out by now," Jack said to himself. "Maybe he really is human…" but a second later, Jack was proven correct as a fat blue ghost came out of the man.

"You!" Jack roared. "What did you do with my fudge?"

"I am the Box Ghost!" the Box Ghost yelled back. A second later he was hit by a shot from a small ecto-gun.

"Fudge. Now." Jack demanded. The Box Ghost began shaking nervously.

"Uh…all of the fudge in Amity Park is in the possession of the Wisconsin Ghost! Beware!" With that, he flew out of the store.

"The Wisconsin Ghost," Jack hissed. "I knew he'd want revenge on me for beating him back into the Ghost Zone…very well, but when you mess with Jack Fenton's fudge, the gloves are off!" He ran out of the chocolate shop, jumped into the RV, and sped off towards Wisconsin.

"Somebody help me…" the storeowner groaned as he lifted a shaky hand from his position on the floor.

* * *

As Jack sped along the highway, he slammed his fist onto a large red button on the side of the dashboard.

"Rocket boosters initiated," said a mechanical female voice. "Have a nice fudge, I mean, day!" At the sound of the word, Jack's left eye twitched.

"FUDGE!" He roared as two huge boosters popped out of the sides of the RV and activated, causing the RV to surge forward with an explosion of green energy.

Jack pulled up to his friend Vladdie's house, the first place he'd ever encountered the Wisconsin Ghost. He leapt out of the RV and practically flew up to the front door. He banged on the door.

"Hello?" Vlad asked as he slowly opened the large door.

"Vladdie, my man, this is an emergency!" Jack shouted as he barreled through the door and over Vlad.

"What could possibly be the matter?" Vlad asked angrily as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Has all the fudge in Amity Park been kidnapped?" He asked sarcastically.

"Actually yes," Jack replied as he began running through the castle, checking each door and missing the sarcasm by a mile. "And by none other than the Wisconsin Ghost."

"Hm…follow me, Jack." Vlad pulled up a tapestry of the 1949 Packers, revealing a hidden staircase. He began to descend, his footsteps echoing loudly in the stone corridor.

"But Vladdie, we have to find the Wisconsin Ghost!" Jack whined. "Vladdie?" He noticed the staircase for the first time, since he hadn't seen Vlad move the tapestry. Jack gasped.

"The Wisconsin Ghost must have kidnapped Vlad and tried to fly away down this staircase. I'M COMING FOR YOU, V-MAN!" He shouted, and barreled down the stairs. Unfortunately, his legs being smaller than his body, Jack began to tumble forward and was soon rolling down the stairs rather than walking down them.

"Jack, this is my secret-OW!" Vlad yelped as Jack rolled over him as he reached the end of the staircase. He was looking daggers at the larger man as he stood up and brushed himself off for the second time.

"Sorry about that, Vladdie. I-OH MY GOD!" Jack exclaimed. The two of them were standing in a small semicircular room. It was made of stone, had red carpeting, and had several bookshelves placed along the wall, in-between the torches that kept the room lit. It also had two luxurious leather chairs that one could easily take a nap in. But that wasn't what had grabbed Jack's attention

The flat side of the room was a thick sheet of glass. On the other side was a large chamber whose main feature was a gigantic golden plate. And on top of that plate, piled in a neat pyramid, was all of the fudge in Amity Park.

"You like?" Vlad asked. Jack nodded, his tongue hanging down out of his mouth like that of a dog. Vlad smiled benevolently, but then his face twisted into an evil sneer.

"Well, too bad!" He spat, and pressed a button on a remote control he'd retrieved from his pocket. A giant blast of pink energy shot up from the floor, and when it dissipated, the golden plate was covered in nothing but dust.

"B-but…why…?" Jack asked, sad and confused at the current turn of events. Suddenly, his eyes became shifty. He immediately pulled an ecto-gun on Vlad.

"Get out of my college buddy, Wisconsin Ghost!" He shouted. Vlad stared at the barrel of the gun, and began laughing hysterically.

"You think…that I'm being overshadowed…by the Wisconsin Ghost?" He choked out between fits of laughter. In a flash, he became totally serious.

"Jack, you fat old fool. I _am_ the Wisconsin Ghost!" Suddenly, a ring of shadow materialized around him. It split in two and each new ring traveled across his body, transforming him. When the rings finished their course, the Wisconsin Ghost was standing in Vlad's place. Jack was speechless. His best friend since college was the ghost who had tried to kill him? It didn't add up! He and Vlad were chums!

"Now, Jack," Vlad hissed as he advanced on Jack, "It's time to die." He grabbed Jack's collar and easily lifted him up with one hand. He turned intangible and phased the two of them through the glass wall, and threw Jack down on the golden plate. Jack regained tangibility and hit the plate with a thud while Vlad remained intangible.

"But…why?" Jack choked out.

"Because you caused the accident that ruined my life and stole Maddie from me, that's why!" Vlad roared. "Now DIE!" He pulled out the remote control from before and pressed the button. The walls of the chamber began glowing pink, and a second later pure energy was forcing itself through Jack's body. He screamed, and then everything went black.

* * *

Do any of you find it an interesting parallel that Valerie's worst fear might be finding out that Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom, while Jack's worst fear might be finding out that Vlad Masters is Vlad Plasmius? This was originally only supposed to be about the fudge, but then I sort of got carried away on this different track. I hope you like it anyway! 


	6. Dash

Dash blinked.

He slowly looked over to his left, then to his right.

He blinked again.

'_whoa...what happened?_' the blonde thought. The last thing he remembered was putting the finishing touches on his haunted locker room, so that he could beat Fen-_turd_ at their contest and force him to eat his old underwear. But then out of nowhere, some guy wearing purple tin-can armor suddenly appeared and swung his sword at him...

And now Dash found himself back at school. In math class, to be exact.

But this wasn't the class he was usually in. His math class consisted mostly of other football players, and a teacher that didn't really care whether or not they learned anything. After all, as long as he and his teammates scored touchdowns, it made no difference whether or not they could take a derivative, right?

_This_ class, though... Dash was fairly certain that he'd shoved every single member of this class into their lockers at least twice.

This week.

Not to mention the fact that only a small percentage of the symbols on the board were actual numbers. But, as Dash spent more time looking at what was written on the blackboard, he found that most of what was there made sense to him. He didn't know _how_ he understood the meanings of most of the symbols, never having seen them before in his life, but all of a sudden he just _knew_ what they meant. He looked down at the notebook on his desk and noticed that, in handwriting far neater than his own, someone had copied down everything on the board, and even written another few lines of equation underneath. Dash watched as the teacher wrote a series of symbols on the blackboard that were identical to the ones in the notebook, and realized that he must've answered the question before even the teacher had.

Before he could ponder this any further, though ,the bell rang, and Dash made to put the notebook into a backpack that he noticed leaning against his chair. He opened the backpack and put the notebook inside, and saw a deck of cards sitting inconspicuously at the bottom of the pack.

'_what the heck?_' Dash picked up the cards and flipped through them, taking note of the mutated...things...the cards all seemed to feature. '_ew, nerd poker!_' he thought disgustedly.

"Hey, are you finally going to trade it?" A thin voice asked from over his shoulder. Dash turned around and saw red hair and glasses leaning over him, looking at the deck of cards in his hands intently.

"...trade?" Dash asked, in a voice that seemed too high-pitched to be his own.

"Yeah, you wanna trade the Green Eyes or what? I'm telling you, it's definitely worth my Pumpkin Mage!" Dash looked down and, indeed, the card on top of the deck read "Green Eyes Gray Dragon" and was decorated with an illustration of a ferocious silver lizard.

"No, Mikey, go away," the blonde said, and made to shove the cards into his pack. Again, he was surprised how frail he sounded.

"Good going, Dash, you could definitely use my Vampire Slayer way more effectively than his mage," commented Nathan, who had appeared next to Dash's other shoulder. By now Dash was getting seriously ticked off.

'_why are these geeks even _talking_ to me, anyway? And what the heck is up with my voice?_

"Don't you guys have, like, class, or something?" The two shot each other glances, then burst out laughing.

"Your attempt to distract us with your a-list imitations, though admirable, will ultimately prove to be futile," said Nathan.

"Besides, it's time for lunch," added Mikey.

'_Thank god_," Dash thought, relieved, and attempted to get away before the nerds followed him. If any of his teammates saw him in such company...he shuddered to think of the consequences. Unfortunately, though, luck was not on his side as they flanked him once he left the classroom, and the three of them began their trek to the cafeteria.

A couple minutes later, Nathan shot the other two a sidelong glance.

"What?" Dash asked, annoyed at his nerdy leeches.

"Entering hostile territory," Mikey answered,

"Hostile terr...what are you two _talking _about?" The three turned a corner, and Dash immediately understood.

This section of the hallway belonged exclusively to the football team and the cheerleading squad. Dash sighed with relief.

'_Finally...I'm safe_." He waked over to his buddy, Kwan.

"Hey, dude, you won't _believe_ the day I've been having-" he began, but yelped when he was suddenly dangling several feet above the ground. He looked down in shock at his 'friend', who now had his hand clenched around the front of his shirt.

"Why would I care about your day, geek? Go talk to your mathlete buddies, or something," Kwan said derisively, and put Dash back onto solid ground and shoved him into Mikey.

"You two be sure to keep him in his place, unless you want an up-close and personal view of the inside of my locker, okay?" Kwan addressed Mikey and Nathan.

"Yes, sir," Nate replied quickly, and Kwan nodded and walked away. As soon as he left, Mikey pushed Dash up against a locker.

"What in the seven rings of _slithgar_ were you thinking?" He asked angrily. "Wasn't it you who said we should just wait it out, and have the last laugh when they're pumping our gas for a living? Why would you all of a sudden go do something like that?"

"Yeah, what's gotten into you?" Nathan echoed.

But Dash wasn't listening to them. Dash had noticed that the locker next to the one against which he was pinned had a mirror in it, and his reflection was very different from what he looked like earlier in the day. Greasy blonde hair, glasses, and acne looked back at him through the silvery glass.

'_I'm...a nerd...noooo! I don't do puny! What happened to me!_' before he could ponder this, though, he was broken out of his reverie.

"Aw, are the nerds having a little scuffle?" Asked a voice Dash knew all too well.

"None of your business," Dash snapped without even bothering to turn around and look at the voice's owner. "Get out of here, Fen-_turkey_."

Everyone paused.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Dash's shoulder roughly and spun him around. The blonde was now face-to-face with a six-foot-three, one hundred eight-five pound, quarterback wearing what Dash knew to be _his_ letterman jacket. Danny's blue eyes flashed dangerously as he fisted the front of Dash's shirt.

"_What _did you call me?" he hissed. Dash squeaked.

The blow came insanely quickly, and Dash had already slammed his head against the locker by the time he registered that he'd been hit. The entire left side of his face was numb as Danny yanked him up and held him a good foot and a half above the floor.

"Don't you _dare_ disrespect your superiors again, Baxter. Or next time I won't be _nearly_ as merciful." The raven-haired quarterback strode over to the locker Dash had noticed before, and roughly shoved him in, leaving the blonde surrounded by darkness.


	7. Jazz

"KYAAH!" Jazz shouted as she woke with a start.

"My sentiments exactly, miss Fenton," Lancer quipped testily.

"Huh?" Jazz looked around, confused. Her parents had just run out of the house, saying something about a huge spectral storm forming. She immediately worried for Danny...even though he didn't know that she knew his secret, Jazz figured that she could still check up on Danny and make sure he was okay under the pretense of making sure he was doing his punishment. But as she was making her way over to Maple Street, she'd been accosted by a ghostly knight. She tried fighting back, but before she knew it she ended up here...somehow.

'_Why am I back in school? Who was that knight? Where's Danny?'_

"What...what happened?" She muttered.

"You dozed off in class, _again_," Lancer answered curtly, "just as I was about to return last week's essays, which, incidentally, you did rather poorly on. Maybe you should take a leaf out of your younger brother's book, miss Fenton."

"A leaf out of...Danny's book?" She said slowly. Lancer rolled his eyes.

"Quite. As you are undoubtedly aware, Daniel is one of only a handful of students ever to pass through the doors of Casper High to be eligible to skip a grade. You, on the other hand, are struggling to maintain the GPA required to graduate. I would say that attempting to imitate him would be a good idea." He slapped an essay with the letter 'D' written on it in bold red pencil onto her desk, turned tail, and crossed the classroom to hand back another student's paper amidst the snickers of the other pupils.

'_I'm...failing school? WHAT? When did this happen?_' Luckily for Jazz, she wasn't actually as dumb as Lancer seemed to think she was, so she knew better than to explode aloud.

'_I bet that knight had something to do with this...I have to wait and learn more about what the heck is going on here.' _ Aloud, she simply nodded and muttered an apology, and spent the rest of the class trying to figure out just what had happened since her battle with the ghost.

Unfortunately for her, she wasn't able to keep her concentration on the fight during the rest of the day. It appeared that she was close to failing every single class. And if that wasn't enough, it looked as though Danny was some sort of god at Casper High. He was on the dean's list, the football team, and student government. He had a place on nearly every single student organization on campus...in essence, he was living the life Jazz had become accustomed to. She only passed by him in the halls two or three times during the day, but every time it seemed like he was surrounded by a crowd of admirers, and the occasional fangirl. And he still managed to keep his dual identity, if a quick glance at Paulina's ghost-boy locker shrine was any indication.

By the end of the day, Jazz was depressed. Very depressed. She slowly made her way home after school, and was treated to a lecture by her parents about how they expected better of her, how she was a Fenton and that meant getting good grades, and why couldn't she be more like Danny?, all in a tone that suggested she'd received the same talk many times before. After that, Jazz listlessly made her way up to her room, lay down on her bed, and cried.

She didn't know what time she'd woken up, but she immediately noticed that the sun had set. She heard her parents running around wildly downstairs until they slammed the front door shut, and then looked out her window and saw them driving away at full speed in the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, clearly in pursuit of a ghost. Not having the energy to get up and investigate further, Jazz only hoped that Danny would be able to dispatch whatever ghost was attacking Amity Park even with their parents shooting at him.

Not much time had passed before the Fenton RV slowly made it's way back to FentonWorks. Jazz heard her parents open the door and go down into the basement lab.

Upon hearing this, Jazz knew for sure that something was wrong. Her parents were usually very exuberant after a ghost hunt; even if they failed to capture the ghost, they were passionate about the chase and they always kept up hope that next time they would be successful. This silence...it was unnerving. She was about to open the door and see what had happened, when her mother did the job for her.

"Jazz. Come down to the lab." It wasn't a question. The dead look in Maddie's eyes did nothing to quell the fear Jazz felt clenching her stomach. Something was up. Something big.

She followed Maddie to the basement, where an entire corner of the lab was surrounded by a ghost shield set in reverse. '_It looks like Mom and Dad finally caught a ghost...but which one? And why don't they seem happy about it?'_

Jack was standing next to a lab table, going over a small pile of equipment, and Maddie led Jazz over to the containment shield.

"Jazz...did you know that Danny was the ghost boy?" she asked her daughter sharply. Jazz gasped, and Maddie's eyes narrowed.

"Why didn't you tell us, Jazzerincess?" Jack questioned. "How can we trust you now?"

"It's clear we cant trust Danny anymore," Maddie added.

"Wait...you mean..." Jazz sputtered. She broke her gaze away from her parents to look at the shield, and it clicked.

"DANNY!" She shouted, and sprinted towards the corner in which her brother was being held hostage by his own parents. She froze, though, when she heard the signature whine of an ecto-gun charging up. She slowly turned around, and saw Jack pointing the muzzle of one of his guns at her forehead.

"You...you monsters!" Jazz shrieked. "Danny's on the _honor roll_! He's part of every school club, he's an athlete, and he's a hero! He's done everything right! He's your _son_! "

"We don't know that," Maddie said slowly. "For all we know, he's a ghost that's taken over Danny's body. Maybe if you had been honest with us since the beginning, we would've trusted you enough to not have to...see for ourselves."

"See for your...you're going to dissect him?" Jazz gasped, her voice an octave too high. "How...how _could_ you?"

"We have to, Jazz," Jack replied calmly. The absolute lack of emotion in his voice, his cold, dead eyes...Jazz knew he was dead serious.

"And for all we know he's been manipulating you all along," Maddie added. Jazz froze.

"That's ridiculous," she spat. "Why would he do something like that, even if he _was_ evil?"

"To get you to let him out, perhaps? Maybe to trick us into believing that he isn't evil by having you say it for him? Who knows? But either way...we can't take that risk," Maddie stated. "Goodbye, Jazz."

Jazz screamed as her father pulled the trigger, and everything became dark.


End file.
